


I am never letting you go.

by annetheseamaiden



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:37:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2541302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annetheseamaiden/pseuds/annetheseamaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anne and Richard have news to tell their family, but things don't go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am never letting you go.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkPhoenixGoddess10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPhoenixGoddess10/gifts), [tinacita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinacita/gifts).



He had been eyeing her the whole afternoon. She had told him to stay away from the kitchen and dining room because she didn’t want his hair falling in the food or in the porcelain that she had taken out. He didn’t argue since it was their special day, and he wanted her to see her smile. However, he couldn’t keep his green eyes off her. 

Anne looked a little different to him. She looked better than ever. Maybe it was because of the ring she was wearing in her left hand. To him, she certainly look sexier. Now that she was leaning over the counter with her elbows resting, he stood up and decided to make her go a little mad with him. 

“I don’t know which looks better? That lasagna or your body wrapped in that dress. Are you wearing underwear?”

Anne look at him and threw at him the kitchen cloth before looking at the garlic break that she was baking.

“I am pretty sure that the lasagna looks better.”

“Tsk!”

“What?”

“I have my own thoughts about it.” Richard said as hestarted to feel her body. Her dress was made of spandex, and it had long sleeves. It was tight, and it was long all the way to her knees. It was classy. She was wearing black, and the pearl necklace he bought her for their first anniversary of them dating.

“What could those thoughts be exactly?” Anne asked him, totally feeling and hearing his voice and his friend.

“By your hand wondering down, I am pretty sure that you know of what I am talking about. I think we have time for a quick one. Before they get here.”

There was a moment of silence between the two of them as Anne felt Richard’s hand wander from her waist to her hips.

“A quick one?” Anne asked as Richard started to pull her skirt up.

“If your Dad is doing the driving, we have certainly have time. Maybe for two rounds.”

“What has gotten into you?” Anne asked as she turned around to face him. His face made her go mad. There was something, that after two years of dating, she still couldn’t put her finger on. He continued to pull her skirt of as he pushed her against the counter before pulling her up to make her sit. Face to face, Anne at his height, he smiled before kissing her.

“I just feel excited. You– we marrying. I like the sound of Anne York.” Richard said making Anne moan as he slid his fingers inside of her. 

“Is this what you had in mind?” Anne teased him, only making him go faster. Anne moaned ‘yes’ letting him know that he was doing something right.

“You bastard!” Anne moaned as she looked at him, making him wiggle his eyebrows as he gave her a mischievous smile before pulling her to the edge and him lowering himself to be at the height of her height.

Knowing what he was about to do, Anne opened her legs as she pulled the rest of her dress up to give him better access.

“Make it quick.” Anne said, “They are on their way.”

“I thought you didn’t enjoy when I rushed you.” Richard said before going down on her. When she felt his mouth on her hips as he left wet kisses it made her go wild, but he was teasing her. He was taking her time. He played her. He teasing her. He kissed her thighs and then bit her gently before truly doing what Anne considered him a master. He first started by sucking on her little bundle of nerves. Softly, as is he was eating ice cream.

“This is not the place for–” Richard stopped her from talking by increasing his intensity and pace, by moving his tongue lower as his fingers worked a few inches up. He was getting lost in her. He always did. Just as she did when she did with him. They enjoyed each other. The enjoyed how they made each other feel.

With her close to her pleasure, thanks to his fingers, Richard decided to lower his pace and take his lips back up making her push him to her closer.

Then a knock on the door. Two knocks. Richard started to laugh, still with his face buried on her sex.

“Get off!” Anne laughed as Richard gave her a final kiss. At least until it was later in the night and they were left alone.

“How on earth did they get here so fast?” Richard asked her as he pulled her down so she could stand in her feet. Anne kissed him one more time, tasting herself in his lips.

“How about we finish this when this night is over?” Anne asked him, “Go wash your face. I’ll open the door!”

Anne opened the door and smiled to her Father before hugging him.

“Do I smell bread?” Her Father asked, “Where’s Richard?”

“Wardrobe malfunction.” Anne lied as her Mother entered.

“What is this?” Her Mother asked, “You are not pregnant, right?”

“No!” Anne laughed, “Just come in!”

Her Mother looked at her and asked her why she was wearing black. Nan touched her belly.

“Anne, don’t lie to me.”

“I am not lying. Just get in here. It is chilly.” Anne said as she heard her father argue with her Richard because of the way he had set the TV. 

A few minutes later, again, she heard knocking on the door. Richard went this time, knowing that it was his parents. When he opened the door, Richard saw his parents. He smiled at them, making his Father look at him weirdly and ask what was this about.

When dinner was served, and they all were talking, Richard looked at Anne. Anne could tell that he couldn’t wait to tell. So she nodded at him, allowing him the pleasure to tell everyone.

“I knew it!” Richard York laughed as he clapped his hands, making Cecily hit him because of clapping.

Her Father took it in a different way. He started to shake his head, saying, ‘no’ many times, saying that she could do better. This caused a little argument between both families that made the evening wrong, not like they had planned it. Her Mother smiled at her, and gave both of them her blessing, so did Richard’s parents.

“It will pass. I am pretty sure about it.” Anne said to him as she hopped in bed next to him.

“I should had asked him first!” Richard sighed, “Your Dad is old-fashioned. I should have asked him for your hand. This is my fault.”

“It was not. I don’t need his permission.” Anne said, “He’ll come around to love you. Just like I did.”

“Are you sure you? According to your Dad, you can do better than me.”

“I have everything that I want. You are what I want, Richard.”

“Are you sure you want me?”

“Dead sure.” Anne said as she looked into his green eyes. Again, she saw that look in him. His eyes were deep, too deep. Anne didn’t know if it was hopelessness. He constantly told her that he was hopelessly in love with her. He told her that he adored her. He looked at her with such kindness that it made her feel hopelessly in love with him too.

“I really did not want this night to end like this.” Richard said as he pushed her hair back.

“He’ll come around. You know how he is.” Anne said as she cuddled against him kissing his chest.

“Yeah, I know how he is. He is like you. Stubborn as hell!” Richard said, making himself laugh.

“Stubborn?” Anne asked as she climbed on top of him.

“Stubborn, headstrong, stubborn, headstrong. Did I mention your are really stubborn and headstrong?”

“I think Dad’s right. I could do much better.” Anne teased him.

“You are also kind, sweet. You may talk too much, but I don't mind.I am not letting you go. Never.”

“Good, because I don’t want you to.”   


 

**Author's Note:**

> I started this in with a gif in mind, but then decided to write something with more into it.


End file.
